


150 Years

by Emma_Lightwood_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 150 years into the future, Angst, Break Up, Breif Simon Lewis, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Lightwood_Bane/pseuds/Emma_Lightwood_Bane
Summary: (Story based off of my One Shot "A Curse")Alec has been immortal for 150 years, but Magnus has been absent for most of it. What happens when they see each other again? Why did they break up? What is Alec's life like and what has Magnus been doing?





	1. Alec

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a story based off the oneshot i did the other day called "the curse". 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, it might start off a bit slow but bear with me, and hopefully fast updates.  
> kudos and comments make me work faster and more passionately. 
> 
> This story is in the first person, I don't personally like this style but I feel like this way really suits the story.

POINT OF VIEW: ALEC

I woke up another day alone, it took me a while but I learned to live with it throughout the years. My day includes waking up, punching a punching bag in my apartment and going to the institute to looks of sympathy.

I was head of the New York Institute for many years but after Magnus, I could not bear it anymore and left my title, giving it to my sister’s great-grandchild, Isla. I have been alive on this earth for 164 years. That’s right, I am immortal. How did this come about you might ask? Well, it lies with the High Warlock of Brooklyn of course, that was his title when I saw him last anyway. His name was Magnus and he was everything I could have dreamed, I might have loved Jace, but I loved Magnus to the moon and back times a billion.   
Why isn’t he with me, you might ask. That is not important for now, for now, I am trying to get to the institute but the mundane hover cars keep getting in this way. The year is 2167 and a lot has developed since then in both mundane and shadow world. For the past 100 years since Magnus, I spend my time hoping from institute to institute, everyone except New York, there are too many memories. 

Walking into the Institute of Milan I am greeted by Amalia. “Ciao Alec,” She said walking past and handing me files. “These need to be sorted before our mission tonight,” Said added. I was glad that I learned Italian so quickly. While being immortal I taught himself many languages. Italian, French, Mandarin, Spanish and so much more. “Thank you, Amalia,” I said. I began reading the content after sitting at my desk to find that I was going to be working with a bunch of werewolves. That is another great thing about the world now, there is no prejudiced system anymore, and everyone works together. 

“Alec, are you ready to go soon?” Antonio asked holding his seraph blade. “Yep, just let me put this neatly and we are ready.” I started packing the things into a pile and grabbed my own seraph blade.   
Shadowhunters are still battling demons, unfortunately, but the numbers are a lot down since 100 years ago and I am thankful but sad at the same time because I love my job. I am the best shadow hunter to ever live, I am a warrior and I don’t want that to go away. 

“So how long are you staying in Milan?” Antonio asked as we waited for the Alpha werewolf to show up. “Not sure to be honest, I’ve been here five years and I am getting used to it, it’s a nice place,” I said looking around. “I wish I was immortal, what was it like back then?” Antonio asked getting curious. I look at him with sad eyes, “ I hate it, and I would wish it upon you.”   
Antonio was about to answer when Alpha Lorenzo arrived. “Alec,” Lorenzo said shaking my hand. “It is an honour to meet you,” he added, I nodded my head and shook back. “And you must be Antonio,” he said shaking the boys hand. “Are we ready to go? They are hiding about a mile from here,” I said getting up and walking to the destination.   
We arrived at the den and opened the doors to see three or four demons huddled together. I launched in first and we began the attack. After all the demons were killed, the wolves left and Antonio and I went back to the institute. 

After having a shower, I went to my bed and pulled out a box containing pictures of Magnus and I and looked through it, I knew I shouldn’t but I can’t help it. There was one when we were in Paris, and there was another straight after a good round of morning sex. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, I didn’t have enough time to put everything away because the door revealed Antonio.   
I liked Antonio, he was attractive and sweet, but he was also incredibly nerdy and talkative which reminded me of Simon a bit.  
He walked in and sat in front of me of the bed. “Hey,” I said, putting away the photos. “Who is that?” he asked taking a picture from the bed. “No one,” I said snatching the picture from his hand. “You’re gay right? I know you don’t talk about yourself a lot but the whole institute knows it.” I looked at the kid and sighed. “Have you never read a history book? I asked.

Magnus and I’s relationship was infamous in the shadow world, it is said that the peace between down worlders and shadow hunters lie within the family of the Lightwood-Bane’s.”   
“What’s a book? Like one of those old paper ones?” Antonio asked. For a second, I forgot when we were and sighed. “I was in a relationship with a down worlder for over 50 years, I and that person are the reason why those werewolves helped us today,” I said popping the box back under the bed. 

“You’re Alec Lightwood-Bane!” he said finally.   
“Alec Lightwood now, Magnus left me 100 years ago and I haven't seen him since.”  
Antonio looked at me and moved forward giving me a hug, I stilled for a second before hugging him back. Antonio was the first one to pull away, he looked me in the eyes before placing his lips against mine. I relaxed and kissed him back lightly and deepen it at times.   
“That felt good,” I said pulling back.   
“I’ve liked you for a while and it was better than what I thought,” the boy said suddenly.  
I smiled and leant in again and deepened the kiss. We stayed in my bed all evening exchanging kisses until we were too tired to go on.


	2. Then

2 years before immortality.  
POINT OF VIEW: ALEC  
“Look at him, he’s so precious,” Magnus said looking down at the small blue baby in his arms. “What should we call him Alexander?”  
“Max, after my brother, if he couldn’t live, then little Maxie here can live in his name,” I said leaning down to give a kiss to the baby.  
“I love that Alexander.”   
I have never loved anyone like I love Magnus, he is so compassionate and caring, but he is also the wild asshole that I love. I have never been happier.   
As the months go on, I find a small Spanish boy and takes him home, we name him Rafael and we know our family is complete. 

Back to the Present

“Babe!” Antonio screaming down the hall. I giggled and lifted him up in my arms and gave him a hug.   
“How was your trip?” I asked, leaning down and pecking him on the lips. “It was great, I slayed some great demons!” He said giving me another kiss, I smiled and we talked some more before he went to sleep. It took a while for that to happen though, he was too excited. 

It took me back to the days that I used to put the kids to sleep. They would be so full of energy and they wouldn’t get to bed, bathe or brush their teeth. Once I couldn’t get them to bed so I let them do whatever they wanted and they ended up breaking an ancient vase, Magnus was so angry. That brought a smile to my face.   
I looked over at Antonio. We have now been together for a month, and for once I am somewhat happy since Magnus. I walked to the bed and laid next to Antonio and he found his way to hugging my waist with his head on my chest. The intimacy felt nice but it didn’t even compare to Magnus. 

 

POINT OF VIEW: THIRD PERSON   
It was one year after Rafael was killed, the whole family was shocked and saddened. He died at the age of 10 from a freak demon attack when he went outside to get some fresh air after training. Alec and Magnus didn’t have much of a heartbeat months after, the household was silent.   
One year later, Alec and Magnus got married and Alec found a spell to make himself immortal. Many nights of arguing and negotiations turned into an okay from Magnus. Magnus wanted to be with Alec and his Blueberry forever. Once night it happened, the next day he felt alive and more powerful than ever. He was the most powerful shadow hunter to ever exist. 

As the years go by Rafael’s life is honoured, they named the training room after him and remembered him every day. It took them years to move on and they accepted it and lived their life but never forgetting their joyous child.  
The years kept on going on and on and the family was back to normal, they brought in a stranded warlock named Madzie and she became their daughter. Alec would lead the institute and Magnus would be the high warlock of Brooklyn as well as teach their kids how to control their magic. Magnus did all he could for his children but he, in turn, neglected his husband. 

You see immortality does things to people and for Alec, It was his power. For some reason the spell affected his runes, making them more powerful than before, he was the ultimate warrior. He did not think about it all too much but he needed help and he wasn’t getting it, he wasn’t controlling his strength and power, he was dangerous but Magnus did not notice the cry for help.   
POINT OF VIEW: MAGNUS   
Present  
It was a party for me, I was having the time of my life not worrying about anything. I went back to my old habits after Alec. I almost neglected my children, I talk to them every day but I can’t say much for Alec. I haven’t seen him in so long, 100 years to be exact and Max and Madzie look out for him, but they haven’t been able to find him.  
“Magnus, come here!” a slut with 8-inch heels said, so I did and stuck my tongue right down her throat, I made out with her for a while and then we took shots. I miss Alec, but sometimes I wonder if I made a big mistake leaving him, but then I remembered that night and the years leading up to it that made me remember the decision I made. I wonder what he is doing now, hopefully not killing everybody.   
What about me though? You might ask what I am really up to. I still work with clients and over pay them for my work, but I am no longer high warlock. I could not bear the position anymore, so I gave it to Madzie when she was old enough. I just work on the side partying and getting drunk.   
Madzie and Max were two very powerful warlocks. Madzie was High Warlock of Brooklyn and Max works in Idris as the representative for all warlocks across the world. They are a great team, it is just a shame they don’t have their dad to see what they have become. 

 

Madzie and Max met up for lunch like they do every week.  
“There’s a demon threat rising in New York,” Madzie said, taking a bite out of her croissant, “ I heard, what are you going to do?” Max asked.  
“I was thinking that Papa can help us?” Madzie said but stopped for a second before continuing. “ I know where dad is.”   
“What? Where?” Max asked shocked.   
“He’s in Milan working at the institute there, I didn’t want to bother him so I left it.”   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Max asked sadly.  
“Because I didn’t know his state of mind, I don’t want to meet the dad we left.”   
Max felt his phone go off and looked at a text message. “The threat is rising, we need all hands on deck and call dad we need him here, he can stop the demons.”


	3. The break up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter with point of views, from next chapter onwards will be in 3rd person

POINT OF VIEW: ALEC  
I think it is the time I told you why Magnus and I separated. It happened one day when a rune made me angry. Magnus was talking about his day and I just couldn’t help it. I tried to control my body I did to a point when I ended up hitting a wall. After that, the conversation went something like: “Are you okay?” I got up. “I’m pissed off! Fuck off Magnus!” And the fight started there. The fighting kept on going for years. Now before you say, well you should have said something. I couldn’t get the words out and therefore Magnus just assumed I believe this verbally abusive asshole. Which I was. I was all over the place and could barely keep the institute going, I was drinking all of Magnus’ alcohol and still, I didn’t know how to reach out. There were a couple of times when Magnus would ask if I needed help or if I was okay, but I would always reject him with an attitude dedicated to dickheads.   
I woke up and saw that I have moved to my room in the institute and a note with my husband’s wedding ring on it, I remember crying for hours and hating myself. I had to get out of there and I didn’t look back, I was at my worst time ever since my brother and my son died and I didn’t want anyone to see me. I ran away and I found people who could help me control it. It took me two decades to be fully in control. I went home and I was too scared to see their reaction, so I left and travelled the world. I haven’t seen any of my family in so long and I miss all of them. 

I was looking at some files when my phone started ringing, I looked at the number and saw it was coming in from Idris, so I answered.  
“Hello, this is Alec speaking.”  
“Dad?”   
“Max? Is that really you?”  
“Yeah dad, it’s me. How are you?” Max asked softly  
“I’m good, I’m good, how are you, Maxie?” I asked on the verge of tears.  
“I’m good, thank you, look, there have been some issues and we need you to come back New York, can you do that?”  
“Would your Papa like that?” I asked with a flinch.  
“Do you want to see him? Because I am sure he wants to see you.”   
“More than anything, I want to see all of you.”   
“Then we will see you at the New York Institute in a weeks’ time, I love you, dad.”  
I teared up at that and felt a tear running down my cheek, “I love you too blueberry, I can’t wait.”

I couldn’t believe that my kids wanted to see me. I went to the head of the Institute Pierre and told him what happened, he nodded his head and gave me time off. He walked to his room where he saw Antonio reading a book. “You got yourself a book?” I said smiling softly. “Yeah, flimsy things they are,” he said turning the page, “But very interesting.”  
“Look, Antonio, I have to go to New York in a week,” I said. Antonio closed his book and looked at me. “Why?”   
“They need me, Idris orders.”   
“Are you coming back?” Antonio asked softly.   
“I don’t know yet.”  
“Are you breaking up with me?” Antonio asked will a tear running down his eye.  
“I’m not breaking up with you, I’m just asking for time, I don’t know how long I’ll be there for,” I said, holding his cheeks with my hands.   
“Magnus and your children are there aren’t they?” He asked.  
“They are.”   
“If you want to be with him I don’t mind, I’d rather you choose him than someone else.”   
I gave a kiss to Antonio.  
“If that is the case and you do want to be with him again, maybe an open relationship might work?” Antonio asked.   
“An open relationship?” I asked not sure where it all came from. “It means that…”   
“I know what it means Antonio,” I said. Controlling my rune power is now 10 x’s easier so I didn’t get as angry as I used to.   
“If that is what you want then I will let that happen,” I said kissing his head and walking out the room. 

POINT OF VIEW: MAGNUS  
“I will help you protect if you need me,” I said to the kids walking through the Institute.   
“Well, we have a couple of backup shadow hunters and down worlders coming to also protect, we can send those demons to hell, all we need is to close the veil and, well If I did my calculations correctly we won’t be vulnerable to demon attacks again,” Max said with a tablet in his hand.   
“Great so when are these backup people arriving?” I asked.   
“In a week.”  
“Great.” 

I arrived home and sat down on my bed, next to my bed was a family picture including Alec. I looked at it and wished to see that man again. I had a shower and looked in the mirror. I took a deep breath and looked at my bare face. Alec used to say it looked perfect just the way it is, it took me years to finally see it. Even though the last few years of our relationship wasn’t the best, it doesn’t mean I don’t want him in my life. Sometimes I wonder why I left him in the first place, I miss him so much and I think about him all the time, just to have him in the same room with me is all I ask God every night before I sleep. Getting into bed a look at the photo one more time before switching the light off and getting into a deep sleep.


	4. Hello Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I deleted it, I wanted to add more words. It's a little short

Alec finished packing the last of his clothes and zipped his back up. Turning around he saw Antonio leaning against the wall. 

"So this is it?" He said looking at Alec.   
"Antonio...I." Alec started walking towards him slowly.   
"Don't. Please. I had a great time with you, if you return you return. If you don't... I'll accept that." Antonio walked to Alec kissed his head and hugged him. Alec returned the hug and gave him a peck on the lips. 

He walked out and said goodbye to everyone, before taking out his stele and using the portal rune Clary created when she was still alive. He looked around once more before thinking of the outside of the New York institute. 

 

Madzie and Max were sitting in the kitchen of the institute. "He should be here soon," Madzie said leaning against the counter. "I know, what are we going to do?" Max said taking a bite out of an apple. 

"We go with the plan and match up them up." Madzie smirked and Max copied. 

"Alec Lightwood has arrived." A man said coming into the room. 

They both nodded and looked at each other before going to the door. 

"Dad!" Madzie screamed, running to her father. Alec had the biggest smile on her face and lifted her up and spun her around. "My little girl, you're so grown up!" He said with tears, giving a kiss on her head. "And Max, my boy, you look amazing!" Alec said wrapping his hands around his son.   
"You look amazing dad, you've changed a lot since...the last time we saw you." Alec smiled and wrapped an arm each around his children. 

 

Magnus arrived at the institute a little late to find his kids no where to be found. "Where is Madz and Max?" He asked a shadowhunter. "They went to the roof." 

Magnus smiled and nodded at him and walked towards the roof. He got to the top to find his kids with a man. He got a closer look and... 

"Alexander." 

Alec look at Magnus and smiled and walked over to him gathering him in a hug.   
"Hey," Alec said softly.   
"Hey." 

"We have to get going, we can talk later," Max said leaving the roof. 

Once they returned to the ops centre, Max filled everyone in with the plan. 

"Okay, we're going to put you into groups or two, no one is alone." 

They started listing people.   
"Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. "  
"So I guess we're a team?" Magnus asked looking at his ex husband. "It seems so." 

"Everyone is going to be patrolling, we are all here to work together and take the demons down and return peace to the mundane and the shadow word." 

When the briefing ended Alec walked away only to have Magnus following him. 

"Are we going to talk about it?" He asked running next to the shadowhunter. "What's there to talk about?" Alec asked turning to face him. 

"Oh I don't know Alec, where you went? Why you never came back!" 

Magnus was starting to see red. 

"Where I went and why I didn't call is none of your business! You didn't even care! I needed help Magnus and you just treated me like I wasn't important!" 

"Wasn't important!? You were the love of my life, you are the love of my life. It wasn't my fault you were an abusive prick, and I offered my assistance and you just told me to fuck off!" Magnus rolled his eyes and stormed down the hallway. 

"I just wanted support," Alec said softly with tears down his eye. "I was lost and confused and all I needed was you to try and save me from myself, i was helpless." By that time Magnus was already gone and Alec was left to himself. He slid down the wall curled his knees to his head and cried. 

It took him an hour to get up from his spot and walk to his allocated room which happened to be his old room. There he fell on his bed and went to sleep, tears still in his eyes. All he wanted was Magnus. 

 

Magnus stormed into his room and slammed the door. How dare he say he didn't care, he tried and he failed and that all on Alec. 

Magnus thought back to what Alec said and sat down. "What if I didn't do enough, what if I should of tried harder, does he still want me?" He said to himself. Magnus sat up and got into the shower and try to think of something other than their fight.

 

Madzie and Max listened to the whole fight. "What if we made a mistake?" Madzie asked. "No, they will figure it all out, they have to. They're Magnus and Alec."


	5. We have got to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off TV Simon, when Magnus kinda adopted him

Two days later they were on their first mission. Their mission was to hunt down a small cave of demons which seemed fairly easy for both them.

Magnus and Alec were walking through the trees. No one said a word except for the "hello" and "let's go" when they woke up and were sent off. 

"Are we going to talk or are you going to shut me out like last time?" Magnus asked sounding irritated. "What's there to say?" 

"You can start with what have you been up to these last couple of years?" Magnus said trying to sound cheerful. 

Alec rolled his eyes and looked at Magnus and smiled a little, "I jumped from institutes all over the world, the last one was in Milan." Magnus smiled, "Have you been seeing anyone?" 

"Yeah, I'm in a relationship now."

"Oh... that's... great, what his name?"

"Antonio. He's nice and sweet and attractive. He's still in Milan and we ended things alright, it's a matter of if I go back or not," Alec said starting to walk again. He thinks about Antonio often, what he's doing, if he's acting on that odd open relationship he suggested. 

Magnus on the other hand looks awkward, "Do you love him?" 

Alec thought for a second and thinks about the time they had together vs the time he and Magnus had. "I don't think it's quite love, it's a great fondness." Magnus nodded and continued walking, "I'm glad you're happy." 

"What about you?" Alec asked nudging Magnus a little. "Well... I've been seeing people, partying. Now I'm not a High Warlock anymore life is more chill."

"Seems... sad," Alec said quietly. 

"It is, but I don't have an anchor anymore so..." Magnus responded looking up at the sky.

All of a sudden they went quiet and continued walking. They walked a little more stealing glances at each other. 

"Over there!" Alec said trying to be quiet as possible. 

Alec took his sereph blade out and they both went into the cave. They walked in a couple metres and saw four demons, two on each side. They both nodded at each other and went in attack. Alec went in first slicing a demon in half while Magnus got his magic and blasted it to another, it took them 5 minutes to take them out. 

"Good job old man," Alec said smirking. "Look who's talking." Magnus looked at Alec and Alec looked back. No one knows who moved first but before they knew it they had their lips on each other. Magnus opened his mouth to let their tongues battle, and they kissed like that for a while. Alec was the first to pull away.

"I'm sorry," Alec said, "that wasn't fair." Magnus was speechless looked at Alec. "You're right, we still have a lot to talk about, and I don't want to disrespect your relationship." Magnus left the cave and walked away from Alec. 

Alec caught up to Magnus and they walked back together in a tense silence. 

 

"How did it go?" Max asked, greeting his parents. "Good, all done.  
I'm going to take a shower," Alec said practically running away. 

Max turned to his dad, "What was that all about?"

Magnus turned to his son and shrugged, "we're still a bit tense," Magnus said, walking away to his own room. "You better fix it!" Max yelled after him.

Magnus decided to make a portal and go home for the night. When he arrived he sat down and poured himself a whisky and pulled out his book of memories. 'I've lost him,' he though, stroking Alec's face in a picture. Magnus sighed and slammed the book shut, downed the whisky and took out his phone. 

"Hello?" The person said on the other side.  
"Simon, hey, it's Magnus."  
"Magnus! Hey, how are you?"  
"I'm great... hey where are you?"  
"I'm in London, why?"  
"I'm opening a portal, I just need a friend right now." 

Soon the portal opened and in came Simon. "Are you okay?" He asked sounding worried.  
"Alexander has returned," Magnus said flopping on the couch. "Shit, how is that going?" Simon asked sitting next to him. "We had a fight, and then we made out, and he's blaming me... I think... and I'm blaming myself and him at the same time... it's all very dramatic." 

Simon looked at Magnus sadly, "you still want him, it's okay." Magnus shook him head a little and lowered it, "He has Antonio, his Italian boyfriend, I just have to live the fact that our relationship is history." Simon got up and rolled his eyes a little too passive aggressively for his liking, "You, Magnus Bane, are going to go down to that institute and talk and you will see that everything is okay. I am positively sure that man still loves you, and you will win him back!" 

Magnus looked up at the vampire wide eyed, "Who are you and where did you put Simon?" 

"Simon is pissed that the soulmates of a century detest each other." 

"I wouldn't go that far, detest is pretty strong," Magnus said getting out of his seat. 

Simon looked as if he was shooting lasers at his head.  
Magnus finally gave in, "Fine, I'll tell him tomorrow, we will work things out..." 

"That's my downworlder dad! Anyway, I have to get back to London, my band 'Sne snaw Snappy' is playing in a couple hours." 

Magnus let out a chuckle, "Still got those dumbass band names I see? I thing 'Untitled' is more normal than that." 

"Don't judge! Who knows I might change the band to 'Magnus Bane the high warlock of Brooklyn is kinda my dad'." "You wouldn't." 

Simon smirked just as Magnus opened his portal, "well you're just going to find out won't you."

 

Alec was sitting at his desk with a pen and paper in his hand, he sighed before writing: 

_Antonio, Hey, I know I said I would message you the every day but things got in the way. How are you? How are things at the institute?_

_I saw my kids and they look beautiful as ever. It would be nice if you met them, you would have liked them and I'm sure they would have approved to a degree._

_Anyway, I just wanted to write to let you know I'm safe, I don't know how long I'll be, and I'm not entirely sure you're still waiting for me but yeah... I'll message you later,_

_Alec_

Alec knew the message was lame but he sent it nonetheless. He got his stele out and drew the rune to send the fire message. When that was done he jumped into bed and hoped tomorrow was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you recognise 'Sne snaw snappy'?? Iconic childhood song


	6. Let's Talk Calmly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't posted, please forgive me! if been a little busy this week

Alec woke up in the morning to see a letter, obviously from a fire message next to his head. In his tired state he opened it and saw:

_Hey Alec,_

_Glad to hear you’re alright. I’m glad you’re having a great time with your kids._

_On my side, I am taking advantage of that open relationship rule and I’ve been seeing this guy Louis. I know you probably wouldn’t want to hear that but yeah. The institute is running fine and everyone misses you,_

_Antonio._

Alec sighed and closed the letter, ‘whatever’ he thought and got out of bed. Before he could make it to the door his phone started ringing.

“Hello?” He asked

“Hey, it’s Antonio, I don’t know if you got my letter or not.”

“Yeah I did, I’m glad you’re loving life.”

Antonio let out a sigh before talking, “Look Alec, I can tell that you’re not coming back and, well I and Louis have a connection. I mean you and I was a great time and I really liked you…but.”

“So…what we’re over?” he asked trying to stay calm.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Okay, I am glad you’re happy. See you around…or not.” Alec hang up and on the floor and cried. ‘Not only does Magnus not want me, Antonio doesn’t either’ he thought as he cried more. Alec didn’t want to leave his room, so he didn’t, he stayed put and hoped they all forgot about him.

 

 

“Have you seen Dad?” Max asked entering the institute. “He’s in his room, has been all day.” A shadowhunter exclaimed before turning around to get back to work. “Have you seen Madz?” he asked. “Not yet, she’s still at home I believe.” Max nodded and walked down the hall. “Mr Lightwood-Bane, I have my report for you. I went to give it Isla but she said that you’re in charge of the missions.” Max sighed and nodded grabbing the report. “Thank you Denis, great work.”

He forgot about his dad for a second and walked the head of the institute’s office. “What is this?” Max asked putting the report on Isla’s desk. “A report,” she said matter of fact. “Why are Shadowhunter’s giving this to me, I don’t know what to do with it?” He said starting to get a bit irritated. “Well since you have taken over the institute, thought I could make you deal with the reports.” Max rolled her eyes at the rude girl. “What are you talking about?”

“Your whole family has infiltrated this institute!” she said standing up.

“I don’t know if this occurred to you, but you are pretty much my cousin, we are family!” He said trying not to yell in her face.

“We’re not even related, I might have Lightwood blood, but I don’t have to deal with this.” Isla sat back down typing something on her computer. “My aunt Izzy, your great grandmother would be so disappointed in you.” Max left her and walked out closing the door. He took a deep breath and sat down for a moment. ‘I forgot about dad’. Max got up and walked to his dad’s bedroom door. He knocked once and didn’t hear a response so he opened the door to see a body in the bed.

Max walked slowly to see his dad shaking with tears all over his face.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” He asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

“No one wants me, I am sorry I was a terrible father,” Alec said through sniffles.

“I want you, and Madzie wants you, and you were a great father, the best father.”

“I’m a grown ass man and laying here like some toddler.”

“It’s okay to be vulnerable dad, it’s okay to cry. When you left, papa didn’t leave his bed for weeks.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So what’s up?” Max asked.

“After I left, I didn’t know what to do. I controlled myself and then I felt so alone, so isolated. I wanted to come back so bad, but I thought you would hate me. I’m so glad I am back but I feel so awkward and now I come back and the person I left behind left me.”

“Get up!” Max said a little demanding.

“Why?”

“I am taking you somewhere.”

It took a couple minutes but finally Alec got up and got dressed. Max grabbed onto his father’s hand and opened up a portal, going through, they entered a cemetery, they walked and Max stopped and looked at a plaque.

Alec looked at the plaque and on it said ‘Johnathon Christopher Herondale’, and the one next to it said Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. “Uncle Jace, Aunty Izzy… He’s all yours.” Max said before turning to his dad. “Talk to them for a bit, and after that call me, and I’ll portal you back and you can talk to Papa.” Before Alec could say anything Max had already disappeared.

Alec huffed and sat down in between the two graves. “Guys…I.” He couldn’t get two words out without crying. “What should I do? Does Magnus still want me? Antonio didn’t even want me.” All of a sudden he felt the wind change and saw what looked to be his siblings young again. “Oh Alec,” Izzy said stroking his brothers face. “You’re so strong, it is up to you to take a stand. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and move on. Go to Magnus, tell him everything, he deserves to know.” Alec nodded through tears, all of a sudden he saw Jace putting his hand on his shoulder. “As your humble Parabatai, I have spent years feeling the love you have for Magnus, and I can sense it’s still there. There is still time,” Jace said.

Alec closed his eyes and opened them again and his siblings were gone. “Jace? Izzy?” He called Max telling him to come back. “Where did they go?” He asked his son. “Back to heaven, they told you enough to make the right decision I’m sure. Would you like to go back or would you like another minute?” Alec put his hands around Max and hugged him. “I would like to go back.” Before they left Alec lifted his shirt to his hip and rubbed the scarred rune signifying his Parabatai. “Thank you,” he whispered before walking into the portal.

They arrived back at the institute and with a last hug from Max he left for Magnus’ loft. When he arrived he knocked on the door a little too harshly. “Hold on, I’m coming!” Magnus yelled from the other side of the door. He opened and looked at his ex-husband. “Alexander, what can I do for you?” Alec gulped and took a deep breath. “I need to talk to you.”

They spent the whole night talking about anything and everything, including the reasons for his attitude. “Darling, I am so sorry, if I would have known about the runes. I would have done something, why didn’t you tell me?” Magnus said with tears in his eyes. “Magnus, after doing a lot of thinking, it was my fault, I shouldn’t have pushed you away, I needed you and I refused to let you see that. Please don’t blame yourself.” Magnus nodded a little and hugged Alec. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too.” Alec hugged him back and pressed a kiss to his head. “What about our relationship, do you still want me?” Alec asked, letting his insecurities take over. “If you would like to try again, I will be more than willing, but no secrets…Don’t you have a boyfriend anyway?” Magnus asked a little suspiciously. Alec gave a mocking laugh. “He left me this morning for somebody else. I’m all yours.” Magnus smiled. “Just how I like it.” Magnus leaned up and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend and Alec was more than glad to return the kiss. They spent the night cuddled up together and telling stories of the last 100 years that was unfortunately lost.

 


	7. Family Drama

Last night was great for Magnus and Alec, they woke up the next morning in each other’s arms. Magnus got out of bed and walked to the coffee machine and made coffee for him and his sleepy boyfriend. Making the coffee he wonders if getting back with Alec is a good idea, he was about to list the cons when he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

“Hey.” The husky man said putting his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

“Coffee?” Magnus asked holding one of the cups up.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Alec said taking the cup before kissing Magnus’ cheek.

Alec sat down at the table and Magnus joined. “Are you okay Magnus?” Alec asked sipping his coffee and looking at the adorable man across from him. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine, what about you?” Magnus asked awkwardly. “Yeah, fine. Look, Magnus, if we want this to work we have to make it work, you sound like I’m forcing you to be with me.” Alec slouched a bit and Magnus cringed. “It’s just. I don’t know how to deal with this right now, we have been apart for so long and coming back into it all seems very abrupt. Sorry for being apprehensive!” Magnus knew he was yelling but he had to get his feelings out one way or another.

Alec nodded slowly and got up taking the mug with him and leaving it on the kitchen counter. “See you at the institute I guess,” he whispered and walked out the door.

Magnus got out of his chair and got undressed for the shower, when he was naked he got in and could almost say he felt better. After a 20 minute long shower, he got out and looked for the most sparkly and colourful clothes he owned. He found what he wanted and got dressed in Black leather pants that had sparkly undertones and a purple and pink shirt that was cut down the front to the middle of his stomach, as a jacket he put on a navy blue blazer that had little spikes on each shoulder. He looked in the mirror and nodded and took to the makeup chair where he put on a face full of makeup with pink lipstick and sparkly light pink eyeshadow with a tiny bit of black on the crease ending with eyeliner and mascara. He looked in the mirror when he was done and saw what he created. Insecurities are what he saw, he saw the barrier to his life. He thought how after Alec, he wasn’t worried about making a statement, and all he saw in this mirror was that statement. He needed Alec, he was the only one to break down these barriers.

Magnus got close to the mirror and a sudden rage, he got his fist and punched it. Slowly he looked at his hand and saw the wounds heal up, he sighed and walked out his apartment, as a statement piece, not Magnus Bane.

 

 

Alec arrived at the institute to see his great niece in quite a state. Before he could go up and ask what her problem was his children come up to him and stopped him. “I wouldn’t, she’s on a rampage, and she wants the Lightwoods out,” Madzie said slightly shaken herself. “She’s a Lightwood.” He said dumbfounded and staring at the ballistic woman. “I told her that, she doesn’t care, she’s all like.” Max said before turning on his superior woman voice, “I am a Skywhale, therefore I am no Lightwood.” Madzie giggled and looked at her brother, “You mean Skywright?”

Max looked at her and then his dad and shrugged, “What’s the difference.”

After they had their fun, Alec excused himself and walked to Isla’s office. “Isla.”

“Alec.” She said sternly

“What about Uncle?” Alec suggested with the same sternness.

“I want you out of my institute Alec Lightwood, and I want you out of it now!” She yelled aggressively.

“You would kick out the man who gave you this job in the first place? And as for wanting me out, I can help you get rid of these demons but you need to work with me.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“That’s exactly what a Lightwood would say,” Alec cocked his eyebrow at the woman.]

“Do you know what it was like to grow up as a Lightwood?” She asked.

“Yes, I do, and it was fucking hard. But you my dear had it so easy, you were so cared for. I was so happy when my sister’s daughter fell pregnant with you. I taught you, carved the path for a great future, and helped you. I gave you the best education. Would you like to know how I grew up? My parents were in the circle, we were banished to this very institute where I grew up, looked at by shadowhunters and downworlder like scum who murders for fun. I had to hide my sexuality, had to train every day and follow every rule because my mother’s very mission was to fix a reputation that wasn’t there to begin with. She never told me she loved me, and I was called a failure, I was called a failure at 10 years old. I can go on and on telling you how hard it was for me, but don’t you dare tell me you had it rough because, honey, you know nothing, you are ignorant and you should stop playing the victim, it’s not a good look on you.” Isla looked at the man shocked and Alec just walked away not wanting to deal with her.

He went into his room and pulled out a picture of his sister. “I am so sorry,” he told her and kissed the picture before laying down falling asleep with her in her arms.

 

 

Magnus walked into the Institute super confident. Turning, he saw his kids looking at him. He walked up to them and smiled, “Hey kiddos.” Madzie was the first one to speak first. “Why are you wearing that?”

“Can’t I dress up a little?” He asked trying to keep the smile up. “What happened last night?” Max asked looking him up and down. Magnus sighed and dropped his head a little. “I just needed today to feel powerful and in control. I want to know how to feel when I am dressed up like someone who has their shit together.” Max nodded and hugged him. “This is about dad isn’t it?” he asked, and Magnus just nodded and tried not to show emotion.

“We got back together last night,” He said. Max and Madzie both looked at each other and smiled. “That’s great!” Madzie said excitedly. “I feel like it’s too early, or the wrong time or something. We were away from each other for so long, and getting back together just seems like were doing it just for the sake of it.” Max nodded and held his hands, “Sometimes it better to just jump in and hope for the best, you guys have never been ones for timing anyway.” Magnus let out a slight chuckle, “True.” Madzie went up to his father and hugged him, “Do you want to be with him?” Magnus didn’t even think for a second before smiling at her, “Of course I do, he has been the only one to make me break down my walls, I still love him.” The two siblings smiled. “Then why are you thinking about why you shouldn’t be with him? I say go for it.” Magnus smiled at his kids and hugged then both at the same time, “What would I do without my blueberry and my sweet pea?” They looked at each other and scrunched their faces. “Papa, no.”

 

 

Alec got out of bed and put the picture of Izzy along with other things of Izzy’s things in a box in a secret compartment in the wall in the closet. Alec has had that box in the very same spot for so many years, next to it is a box of Jace’s things. He finished putting it away when he heard a quiet knock at the door. “Alec, it’s me, Isla.” Alec sighed and opened the door. “Can we talk?” she asked. He nodded and let her in, “Uncle Alec, I am so sorry for disrespecting the family, I don’t know what came over me. I am so ashamed.

“You’re right, I don’t know what rough is and I am so sorry that I made myself out to be the victim and I shouldn’t have pushed my family away, I already did it to my cousins and I would like to be family with them again. I know I am rambling now but I would like you to stay and help me, I need you, we need you.” Isla genuinely looked sad and sorry and Alec saw that and smiled. “You’re forgiven, but I would like to see that in action.” Isla nodded and smiled, “I will try my best.”


	8. A Sad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, but i wanted to dedicate a chapter to this event

The last couple of weeks has been great since. Isla is more accepting and has taken to calling Alec, uncle, and Magnus and Alec’s relationship is just like it was when they started and what is better is their kids are right behind them. Today for the family is a tragic one, they all know the day and they don’t want to speak of it, but they have to.

Magnus was usually the one to wake up before Alec, but today was the other way around. Magnus woke up to find the other side of the bed fairly cold, he yawned and got out of the bed and then remembered what day it was. He walked out of the room in his robe and saw his boyfriend sitting on the balcony, neglecting his coffee and slouched over. The warlock went to his office and pulled out a book of photos and walked out to the balcony, he put the book and the coffee table and sat next to Alec and hugged him. The shadowhunter then caved and started crying on the other man’s shoulder.

“I miss him so much, I thought that all the deaths that I have witnessed it would get easier, but it doesn’t,” Alec whimpered. “It gets easier, but never easy. I miss Rafe too, every day I miss all the loved ones I have lost.” Magnus cried with him and grabbed the book of photos. He opened it and the first one picture that came up was the time Rafe got into Magnus’ makeup. “I remember that day,” Alec said with a sad smile, “He came out of the bathroom yelling ‘I look just like you Papa’, and he had makeup and glitter everywhere.” Magnus looked at it and sighed sadly, “He was such a great kid, I wish Madzie would have met him, they would have gotten along perfectly.” Alec nodded and turned the page looking at another one with Max. “This one was funny, they were play fighting and Max kept using his magic and Rafe kept on complaining,” Magnus said touching the photo lightly. “It was a great day,” Alec agreed, “that was also the day we realised that Max had somewhat control of his magic,” he continued with a sad giggle. They went through the book reminisced on memories that they are glad they didn’t forget.

Max and Madzie arrived at their parent’s apartment and opened the door to see their parents looking over a book. Both of them walked to them and Max hugged both parents. “Are you looking at pictures?” He asked touching the book lightly. “Yeah, we thought we could remember him, honour him and the short life he had,” Magnus said smiling softly. “I miss him every day, and it sucks because sometimes I don’t even remember him. I don’t remember memories and sometimes I can’t even remember what he looks like,” Max said crying. Magnus started crying as well and grabbed his son and held him to his chest, “My dear boy, I am so sorry.” Max shook his head and looked down, “It’s not your fault Papa, it’s Immortalities fault, and it’s that demons fault.” Max took the book and looked through it and motioned his sister to come sit next to him. “I wish I could have known him, he sounded and looked like a sweet and caring boy,” Madzie said looking at the book and caressing her brother’s picture. “So do us all,” Magnus said.

Alec stood up and turned towards his family. “I just wanted to say that… Rafe, if you’re listening, you were and you still are so loved and I think about you every day and I will never stop. You were something special and you will forever be in all our hearts. One day I know that we will meet again, and when we do I will never let go of you, I will make sure to be there with you the whole time. I wish that day never happened, but I hope you look down at us and know that we love you with all our hearts.” Alec had tears running down his eyes and Magnus had the same expression, he jumped up and hugged him with everything he had. Everyone went in for a group hug, and then a wind gust came and turned the pages of the book to a family picture, one that had everyone except Max on it. The sun then shined on the picture and the family was shocked. “I think our son is trying to tell us something,” Magnus said holding his boyfriend's hand. “I think so too,” he replied.

The family spent the day together and decided that it would be a family day, remembering Raphael. They went to the park and got ice cream, and did a bunch of typical mundane, family stuff. “I know I’m over 100 years old but I feel like a kid again!” Madzie yelled, a bit too loud because a mundane looked at her funny. “I agree,” Max said eating the rest of his ice cream and jumping on the swing, Madzie followed shortly after. “I love them…and I love you,” Alec said lacing his hands with Magnus’. The warlock man smiled and leant into his boyfriend, “I love you more.”

It was the end of the day and Max and Madzie went home and so did Magnus and Alec. They took their jackets off and then…”Let’s get married again,” The shadowhunter said abruptly. Magnus looked at him speechless and smiled, “Do you want to? I can tell you now I want to, but I don’t want you to want this just because you want to be a family again. We are a family, marriage or not.” Alec shook his head and took the warlock's hands, “No, Magnus, I want you to be my husband again, I want to be with you forever, I want to be with our children forever. I want you Mags.” Magnus teared up over the nickname and gave Alec a hug, “I accept your proposal.” It was at that moment that Alec took out an engagement ring, the very ring that Magnus had 100 years ago. “You kept it?” he asked putting the ring on and trying to sniffle the tears. “Carried it with me every single day, it never left my side,” Alec said holding his fiancée's hand and kissing the finger with the ring on it. Magnus nodded and hugged Alec tightly, and he returned the favour just as hard. “I love you, Magnus Bane.”

“I love you too Alexander Lightwood.”


	9. Demon Spike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i have been inconsistent, I've written this chapter 3 times haha
> 
> Also, some people have been unsubscribing and not commenting as much. I was wondering if i am doing something wrong? your feedback always means a lot to me and i love hearing people opinions, the good and the bad.
> 
> I don't know how far more this story has left but I think it will be another 5-6 chapters, maybe less, i'm not sure   
> and if you would like to see smut, comment below. I haven't written much but it will be nice for Malec to have a little moment.

Max walked into Isla’s office and sat down opposite her desk. “How are you doing?” He asked. Isla looked up from the paperwork and sighed, “I’ve been asked to marry.” All of a sudden a tear came to her eye. “Is that so bad?” Max asked trying to not sound insensitive. “My aunty wants me to marry a man in Idris, if I do that I get posted back there and I love being the head of this institute, and I don’t need no man.” Max smiled at that last statement and motioned for them both to stand up. He walked to her and hugged her, “That you don’t Isla, you’re so strong.” Isla detached from Max and nodded before wiping away her tears, “I’m sorry about that, what did you come barging in for?” Max shook his head and conjured a box of tissues and some Ben and Jerry’s. “I’ll take care of today, you go to spend the day to yourself, and you deserve it.”

Max took his cousin to her room and put the TV on for her and handed her the Ice Cream and tissues if she needed them and took off to the ops centre. He was walking down when he saw someone run to him in a panic. “Sir! Do you know where Isla is?” Max shook his head and held onto the shadowhunters shoulder, “I am controlling the Institute today, Isla’s orders. What is wrong?” Both walked into the middle where the TV was stationed. “The demon attacks are happening more sporadically now, we have to get in and destroy the portal now or it will be as bad as 150 years ago.”

Max thought about this for a second and nodded, “Get all hands on deck!” he yelled to the institute, “Monitor every single thing that happens in New York and I want patrols out now!” He walked to the side and called his fathers. “Hello, dad? Guys you need to get to the institute immediately!” Max sat down for a second to collect himself, ‘I can do this’ he thought.

 

 

Magnus and Alec woke up in each other’s arms smiling. “Hello, beautiful,” Magnus said leaning up to give his shadowhunter a kiss. “Morning. Do you want coffee?” said shadowhunter asked, getting out of bed shirtless. “You’d think I’d get used to that sexy body, but it keeps on getting sexy every day,” Magnus sighed copping a look. Alec just laughed and walked out rolling his eyes and making sure to shake his butt a little. “Damn boy, let me live!” Magnus shouted back before getting out of bed.

Alec just finished both coffees and handed one to the warlock. They spoke about their dreams when Alec got a phone call.

“Hello?”

“Hello, dad? Guys you need to get to the institute immediately!”

“Okay, we’re on our way.”

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked taking a sip. “I don’t know, but it sounds serious, the background sounded like panic.”

They got dressed and portalled to the institute.

“Dad, Papa, thank God you’re here. There’s been demon sightings bigger than what we have seen since your time, dad. I am taking over for the institute for the day as Isla needs a mental health day. Madzie is in the spiral realm trying to get warlocks to help defend but we need you guys to help. We have already 50 teams out already,” Max said trying starting to panic, but keeping it professional. Magnus saw that and grabbed his son on the shoulder, “Don’t worry Max, it will be fine, you will be fine, you’re doing such a good job already and you are one hell of a leader.” Max smiled and nodded before hugging his Papa and then hugging his dad, “Get out there both if you,” he said jokingly. “Aye aye captain!” Magnus joked back putting his hand up in a salute.

They separated and the two partners got to work. “Max gave us the docks to patrol.” They both portalled to the start of the street. Alec had out his seraph blade, and his bow and arrows glamoured on his back, and Magnus was just walking around like a boss but completely aware. “It’s quite, almost too quiet,” Alec whispered. They got onto the docks where they found a bunch of shipping containers. Magnus got his magic out and whispered a spell, “Daemonas procul.” When he finished the spell and became alert. “What’s wrong? And what did you just do?” Alec whispered. “I checked for demons, and I can sense a couple around.” Magnus took the lead and had his hands out. “Can you check for mundanes?” Magnus nodded and sounded the spell, “Homines procul.” Magnus pulled a worried face and motioned for the other to follow.

Magnus rounded another corner to see a dead mundane that had been maimed, “Shit!” Alec shout whispered. Magnus put his magic over the corpse, “A demon has done this, I sensed a few that way. Do you want to take them out?” Alec nodded and followed Magnus to where the demons are. They arrived and the warlock motioned to stay still, and they found five demons gathered around. “On my count we attack,” Alec whispered, “1..2..3.” Both of them jumped out and started the fight. Alec stabbed a demon and Magnus used his magic. They kept at it until there was one more, who was the ring leader. The demon made an ugly noise and came at them, and Magnus got all the power he could and blasted the demon back to hell.

Magnus collapsed and took deep breaths. “You did so well,” Alec said kissing his head, “let’s go home and you can go to sleep and I’ll come back and report.” Alec glamoured the dead body a few blocks away and called for backup and used the portal rune to get home. “Thank you for taking me home, Alexander,” Magnus said yawning. Alec smirked before placing the warlock on the bed, “It’s never a problem. I’ll be back later.”

Alec created another portal to the institute.

“Dad, I heard what you and Papa did, excellent work, we have the body and we are looking at it. Also you have a visitor.” Alec nodded and watched his son walked away before turning into the training room where he saw no other than Antonio of the Italian Institute.

“What are you doing here, Antonio?” He asked getting closer but not close enough to touch. “Turns out the guy I told you about, wasn’t so good after all and I came back for you,” Antonio said giving him a hug. “Look, I can’t be with you, I have my family back together and I am happy.” Antonio nodded and then sighed, “I understand, you think I can stay here the night though?” Alec grabbed his shoulder, “you’re going to have to ask my son for that, he is acting head today,” Alec said. “I thought he was a warlock?” Alec nodded, “He is, but he was the only one that could do it.”

Right on time Max came into the training room and handed him a copy of the preliminaries. “So are you going to introduce me?” He asked looking at the Italian man. “Max, this is my ex-boyfriend, Antonio.” Max nodded and sized him up, “So you were the one who caused my father to have a breakdown.” Antonio looked shocked and started at Alec, “was it from the breakup? I thought you were cool with it.” Alec sighed and turned to Max, “He needs a room for the night.” Max laughed and looked back at Antonio, “For treating my dad like shit you can sleep where snooty Shadowhunters sleep.” Max walked away knowing that his dad knows what room he’s going to. “I am going home, but this is your room,” Alec said signalling to a room that was for young kids. “Home?” Antonio asked. “Yes. Home, with my Finance,” Alec said a little harshly. Antonio only nodded before turning into the room, “Goodnight Alec.” And then the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Latin for the spells because that is the closest to warlock language as you can get.  
> they say  
> "Demon's in the Distance"  
> and,  
> "Human's in the Distance"


	10. Unwanted Visitor

Alec arrived home and sat on the couch sighing, ‘what is he doing here’ he thought. “Babe is that you?” Magnus asked from the bedroom. “Yeah, I’ll be there in a second,” He called out getting up and seeing his boyfriend. It wasn’t even night yet, around 4 o’clock so he figured Magnus might want to do something. “Do you want to go out for dinner?” he asked walking into the room. “I would love to darling, where should we go?” Magnus got out of bed and started looking in his closet. “I don’t mind, as long as it’s with you.” Alec walked to him, wrapping his hands around his fiancée's waist. Magnus just smiled and leant into him.

 

Both arrived to a small but nice restaurant down the street and got a table at the back. “Darling this place is gorgeous,” Magnus said weaving his hand with Alec’s. Alec just smiled and rubbed his thumb on the warlocks interlocked hands. “Are you ready to order sirs?” a waitress asked. “Yes, I will have the steak,” Alec said, “And a bottle of red.” The waitress smiled and nodded before turning her attention to Magnus, “and you handsome?” Magnus rolled her eyes, “I’ll have the same as my Fiancee.” The waitress stood a little awkwardly before nodding and running away. Magnus chuckled and looked at Alec who was looking down. “Darling, are you alright, you know she didn’t mean any harm, and I shut her down quick.” Alec shook his head lightly, “No, no, it’s not that, it’s just…” Alec took a deep breath, “Let’s just enjoy our meal, and we will talk about things later.” Magnus was about to say something about it when the waitress came and brought the bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Alec smiled and grabbed the bottle and poured one for Magnus and a giant one for himself. “Seriously Alec, what is wrong?” Magnus asked almost too loudly. Alec sat up and took a deep breath and smiled, “I promise you, baby, I am fine, see,” he said giving his best smile. “I know you’re not, and we will leave it there but that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.” Alec smiled, “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

After dinner, Alec paid with much complaints from Magnus and they walked out into the street. “So are you going to talk to me instead of moping?” Magnus asked grabbing the shadowhunters hand. “I am not moping I’m just going through something at the moment and just wanted to spend the night with you,” Alec said, sighing a bit. “What could possibly be wrong Alexander?” Alec sighed again, “Antonio is staying the night at the Institute.”

“Excuse me?” Magnus asked a little too harshly. “When I got to the institute apparently I had a visitor and it was Antonio, he broke up with his boyfriend and he wanted me back.” They continued walking through the park, and Magnus was trying to process the situation. “And what did you do?” He asked trying to keep himself composed. “I told him that I was with you and that I was happy, he asked for a place to stay the night and Max told him he can stay in the kids training bedroom.” Magnus smiled a bit about that and that looked at Alec, “If he tries anything, he better be running for the hills because if he does, I will show him what the son of a fallen angel can do.” Alec smiled and rolled his eyes, “I promise, nothing will happen, I won’t let it.” Alec turned to him and kissed the warlock lightly, and in turn was kissed back. “I know. I trust you.” They continued walking until they got to the loft.

“Early night tonight? We have had quite the day,” Magnus said walking to the bedroom. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind going to sleep, I need a shower though,” Alec responded, walking towards the shower. “Care for me to join?”

“Just like old times.”

Alec and Magnus got into the shower, and Magnus immediately lathered up a shower pouffe and cleaned Alec’s back. Once he rinsed he kissed it and trailed up until he reached his neck. “You’re so beautiful.” They finished washing up and made their way into bed and said good night to each with a kiss and snuggled into each other.

 

Antonio woke and decided to roam the institute the next morning. All of the shadowhunters looked at him oddly but continued their work. “Antonio.” A voice said. The voice came from the warlock, Alec’s kid. “Hello, I was wondering where I could get breakfast, and thank you for letting me stay over,” He said in his best English. Max rolled his eyes and started speaking Italian, “There’s breakfast in the kitchen down the hall.” Max pointed and the Italian nodded before walking. After he got his cereal he saw Max walk in. “What are you doing here?” He asked roughly. “I was seeing an old friend.” Max rolled his eyes and sat down on the breakfast bar. “I swear to Raziel, if you try anything, I will send you to a place far, far away. My father isn’t yours anymore, and he is happy. Back off.” Max walked out and left the Italian in shock but with a smirk on his face.

Max walked out of the kitchen furious and walked into Isla’s office. “Hey, how was your day to yourself?” He asked. “It was great, I heard what happened and thank you for doing everything so well,” She said hugging him. “No problem, I’ll do anything for you.”

“Are you okay?” She asked him, sensing a problem. “My Father’s ex-boyfriend is roaming your institute and it’s aggravating me,” Max scoffed. “Oh, the Italian dude? I’ll kick him out.” Max shook his head, “I don’t know what dad wants to do with him.” Isla nodded and walked behind her desk taking out a tin. “Care for a cookie?” She asked opening the tin and handing it to him. “Please,” He responded taking one, it instantly soothed him.

 

 

Alec and Magnus arrived at the institute in the morning. “Hopefully he left,” Magnus said aggressively and under his breath. “I’ll see you in a second, I have to check in with Isla, Alec said. Magnus nodded and watched him leave up the stairs.

 

Antonio finished with breakfast and took off to strolling again when he bumped into a man. He instantly recognised the man from the pictures on Alec’s bed that day. “Who are you?” The man asked a little annoyed. “I’m Antonio, from the Italian Institute.” The man rolled his eyes. “You’re Magnus right?” Magnus peaked up, “You know me?” He nodded, “Yeah, Alec told me about you.” Magnus smiled before getting serious, “Speaking of which, I think you should know that we are very much together and I do not want anything to come between our relationship, do you understand?” He said sizing up the shadowhunter a little, and all he could do was nod, and then he decided to get cocky. “We had a great time I should let you know. He totally forgot about you, and I blew his mind when I had my cock up his ass.” Magnus chuckled at the kid’s statement, and gave him a death glare, “He doesn’t want you. so fuck off.” Antonio looked at him sternly, “Is that a challenge?” Magnus’ glamour vanished on his eyes and he looked right into the shadowhunters eyes, “Trust me, you do not want to challenge me. It is only going to end way, and that is me getting what I want. Do not test me.” Antonio gulped and backed up, straightening himself out, “We’ll see.” He walked out the room leaving Magnus in a rage of fury.

 

Alec arrived at the head of the Institute’s office to see his son and niece talking and laughing. “Hey, guys.” Both looking at him coming into the room.

“Hey, Dad.”

“Hey, Uncle Alec.”

 Alec smiled at that and walked to them, “So you wanted to talk to me?” He asked sitting on one of the couch in the room. The two looked at each other and sat opposite him. “Uncle, we have to stop these demons, once and for all.” Alec nodded, “I know, that is what we’re trying to do.” Max shook his head, “I was doing some research and I found that we don’t need to take the demons back to hell before closing the portal. If we close the portal, all we have to do is kill the demons as the day goes by until there’s none left,” Max took out a tablet and handed it to his father, “Madzie came back and she said she got most of the warlocks on our side and with our energy we can stop it.” Alec thought for a second and looked at the plan. “This might work.” Max and Isla looked at each other smiling. “Great! There’s something else though,” Isla said a little nervously, “I am appointing you as head of the Institute. I have to go back to Idris. My Aunty is making me marry and I told her that I wanted to stay here, but she got the Clave to appoint me back.” Alec looked at her as he saw a tear come out of her eye. “I am so sorry, Isla,” He said, giving her a big hug. Isla shook her head, “It’s okay. I will be okay.”

After the meeting full of tears, Alec left the office and went to find Magnus. He found him talking to a couple shadowhunters about tactics. “Magnus, I need to talk to you,” Alec said when he reached the group. Alec took him to the side and told him everything about the plan. “I love that idea, it will also help with handling the demons as well.” Before Magnus or Alec could say anymore they saw Antonio coming up to them, he walked up to them and gave Alec a big sloppy kiss on the lips,

“Baby, I missed you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antonio is about to get it


	11. Ended Visiting Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not the best, i am sorry

“Baby, I missed you!”

“What the fuck!” Alec screeched, pushing him off, “what was that for!?”

“Oh come on Alec, we should be together, you want me and you know it.” Antonio said slyly and then stared into Magnus’ eyes.

“What we had was something that was fun at the time, I moved on and I am happy, I suggest you leave.”

Antonio shook his head and looked into Alec’s eyes, “You know what, I might stay around a little longer.” He turned and walked out the door of the institute leaving everyone in shock, but Magnus was furious. “I am going to kill the bastard!” Magnus said, dropping his glamour. He walked away and opened a portal to home, if he wanted to play, then Magnus was going to make it hard for him.

Alec arrived a second later, “I’m sorry.” Magnus turned to him and tilted his head, “Why? He kissed you and you fought back, it wasn’t your fault.” Alec shook his head, “I should have seen it coming. I promised I wouldn’t let him do anything.” Magnus got out his laptop and started doing research on the Shadow world browser. “I am going to make him wish he was never born. If he continues harassing you then I am going to fight back.” Alec walked up to him and hugged him from behind, “Don’t do anything rash yet, I want to try and get him away first just in case he doesn’t know what he’s doing.” Magnus nodded and turned around in Alec’s arms and hugged him back and looked up at him, “I promise.”

“Good, well I am going to go down to the takeaway down the road to get lunch.” Magnus nodded and Alec kissed his forehead before leaving the premise.

“He’s so beautiful don’t you agree?” A voice said behind him, he turned around and saw Antonio standing outside on his balcony. “How did you get through my wards?” Magnus asked aggressively. “That’s not important, what is important is me having Alec. He comes back to Milan with me!” The man got into the apartment and faced the warlock, “He may have loved you once, but he loved me now.” Magnus scoffed, “you really think that he loves you? He doesn’t want you, I want you to leave my home, or I will make you.” Antonio smirked and got closer, “And what will you do little warlock?”

Magnus dropped his glamour and used his magic to hold the boy in the air. “Remember what I said about how you shouldn’t test me? You should have taken my advice.” And with that Magnus flung the boy to the other side of the room and he crashed into a painting on the wall. At that moment Alec came back to see Antonio groaning on the floor and Magnus smirking. “What is he doing here?” Alec asked harshly, putting the food on the bench. “This little boy broke into my loft and I don’t appreciate it,” Magnus said making his way towards the Italian boy, he bent down and made him look at him, “Get out!” with that Antonio stood up and got out of the apartment with a scowl on his face. “Did you attack a shadowhunter?” Alec asked cautiously. “I did. He broke into my house and I was merely defending myself from an intruder, it was all on him…what did you get for lunch?”

 

Back at the institute Isla was packing her bags as she was to leave the next day. Max walked into her room and saw her sitting on her bed, silent tears down her face. “Isla, there has to be a way.” He said walking to her and hugging her, “My Aunty is very manipulative, there’s nothing I can do.” Isla leant into her cousin and they sat there hugging. “You’re going to come back to us, and I will be in Idris often, because, well I work there. We can still see each other and I will tell you stories about the institute and you can come visit,” Max said, kissing her forehead. “Thank you, Max.”

 

‘What am I doing?’ Antonio asked himself as he roamed the New York streets. ‘Why don’t I just go home?’ And then he smirked ‘I want Alec.’ Without thinking he got out his phone and located the number for Alec:

_Dear Alec,_

_I will get you back, even if it is the last thing you do. Leave the warlock and be with me or I will take away someone you love very dearly. Come back to Italy with me,_

_I love you,_

_Your love, A._

He sent the message and waited for a response.

 

“This is the last straw!” Magnus said looking at his Fiancee’s phone. “Why is he doing this Mags?” Alec asked putting his head in his hands. Magnus hugged him and grabbed his own phone, “I’m putting a stop to this.” He grabbed the number of the Italian Institute and dialled it.

“Hello, this is the Italian Institute, Delilah speaking.”

“Hello Delilah, my name is Magnus Bane. It seems as a shadowhunter from your institute is a little far from home and seems to be in a spiral of a mental illness. He keeps on harassing me and my partner and I suggest you call him back to work.”

“Yes, Mr Bane, What was his name?”

“Antonio.”

“Oh yes, he is in New York for a couple weeks, wanted to go see his boyfriend.”

“Well you see, Ms Delilah. Antonio and said ‘boyfriend’ are not in a relationship anymore, actually they broke up months ago. He keeps on harassing us and if you don’t ask him to come back…well I know the leader of the institute here and they can take him away themselves.”

“Of course we will ask him to come back.”

Magnus hung up and looked at Alec, “Done.”

 

Antonio got a phone call and answered, “Hello?”

“Antonio, you have asked to come back to the institute.”

Antonio laughed and responded, “Right,” and hung up.

 

The next day Magnus and Alec arrived outside the institute to start the proceedings to make Alec the head. When they were about to go through the doors, they heard a noise and turned around. “Thought you could get me away that easy did you?” He got a small blade and flung towards Alec. Magnus flicked his finger and stopped the blade before pointing it back at the man. He glamoured them all from mundane’s and took out his cat eyes, “How dare you!” The blade got closer to the shadowhunters heart and then the blade dropped and Magnus punched the man in the face. “Don’t you ever, and I mean ever come near this institute again! I will make sure you end up somewhere you don’t want to be.” Antonio spat at him and snarled. Magnus couldn’t stand it and got his magic and used it to strangle the boy, “You are a pathetic, mentally ill boy who needs to learn some respect.” The warlock opened a portal and took him back to the ITA institute along with a complaint to the clave.

Alec ran next to Magnus and hugged him, “I love you so much.” Magnus hugged him back, “Even with my scary?” Alec giggled him, “Even with your scary. Now come on, I can’t wait to lead the institute again.”

They got in and saw Madzie and each gave her a hug, “How are you guys?” She asked, obviously knowing the latest events. “We are perfect,” Alec said, kissing her forehead.

 

“Do you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, agree to become this institute’s leader and help protect the mundane world from the demons inside of this region?” A silent brother asked. “I do.”

 

After the ceremony, Alec went to go find Isla who mysteriously ran away. He found her on the roof sitting on a bench. “Hey,” He said. Isla looked at him and smiled, “Hey, how are you.” Alec walked to her and stood next to her, “Good, really good. I feel like my old life from 150 years ago is back.”

“You’re a great leader Uncle Alec.” Isla got up and hugged him. “Please, come visit. Don’t be a stranger,” Alec said into her hair. Isla looked up at him and smiled, “I promise, I promise to always be here for this institute, this is my home.”

The two went back down stairs and spent the night celebrating with their friends and family. Alec has never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more Antonio thank God, shipped his ass back (with some bruises of course)


	12. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry... it's been weeks, it's been hectic

It was time for Isla to leave. She was about to walk through the portal when an alarm sounded through the building.

"What is happening?" Max asked a little panicky. "The demons, it's getting bad, we need to fight and close the portal now!" A shadowhunter screamed out looking at the screen.

"All hands on deck!" Alec yelled and getting into action.

Madzie ran to her father after getting off the phone, "The warlocks are ready, they've been dispatched and are at the scene." Alec nodded and hugged her, "thank you Madzie. I need everyone to get onto the field now! Max and Madzie open up some portals, you too Mags."

Max turned to Isla who was standing there not sure what to do. "Fight with us," Max said to her. She shook her head and drew the portal rune, "I cannot stay, you don't understand." And with that she left back to Idris.

  
On the field, every specie was there fighting the demons. Magnus was fighting next to Alec, killing every demon in their wake. "Alec! I need to get to the top of that hill to close the barrier, the warlocks are making their way there!" Magnus shouted to his fiancée. Magnus got out of the way and drew a portal to the top of the rock and saw the rest of the warlocks still fighting but gathered, on top of them was the portal to hell. They were ready and Magnus used all the power he inherited from his father.

  
Max was almost at the rock when he saw Isla fighting. She saw him and winked, fighting hard with her sereph blade, killing two at one time. When he got to the Rock he saw his Papa on the rock getting ready to chant, his cat eyes out and every power of himself surging.

Magnus started chanting: "portal claudere: quia non erit Idumea deserta imperare nobis neminem magis." Once Magnus did it, all the other warlocks, Max and Madzie included, chanted the words and directing their attention to the portal above.

When the portal closed, Magnus screamed "everyone get down!" In his loud warlock voice. And with the remaining power threw his hands down creating a ripple, destroying all demons in its wake. That caused Magnus to collapse in a heap.

And then it all went quiet.

  
Alec got up first and checked everyone, surrounded by passed warriors and live ones getting up as well, the first he saw was Isla. She was still alive and breathing, but she was wounded. "I'm so glad you came back," he whispered, drawing an iratze on her. He moved her to a secure zone and walked to the hill where he saw Magnus passed out on top of the rock. His breath hitched and he ran up and hugged him. "You did so well baby, don't leave me," he said. Tears came streaming down his face as he saw the warlock in his slumber. He hugged him to his chest, "please come back, I love you so much. You are not dying now!"

Max and Madzie walked up the hill and watched his father crying over their Papa's body, and the two ran and hugged him. Max got his magic and examined. "Dad, he'll be okay, he just exhausted his magic, what he did is something that most warlocks can't. Papa is the most powerful warlock to ever exist, he'll be fine." Alec smiled through his tears and nodded, and then handed him to his kids to take home. Before they could Alec ran down and grabbed Isla, picked her up and they all went into the portal together.

  
2 days later Magnus and Isla woke up. Magnus felt fine and on top of the world despite Alec disagreeing and telling him to rest more. Isla was fine and received treatment, but left with some emotional wounds.

The clave arrived as well and commended Alec for his work, and he put in a good word for Isla and that allowed her to stay in the institute longer, despite what her Aunt says. Everything is back to normal and the remaining demons are easier to kill.

Magnus went home to get changed and Alec went to talk to Isla. On his way he went to his room and dug out the box in the closet and then entered his great nieces room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting on the end of the bed. "A lot better thank you." She took a deep breath before talking again," now the demons have been all but eradicated. What's going to happen to Shadowhunters?" Alec sighed and took her hands in his. "Hopefully nothing, we might just die out. There's... there's no need for us anymore." Isla nodded and cried. "Hey don't cry," Alec said and hugged her. He grabbed the box and sighed, "I want to give something to you." He handed her the box, "what is it?" She asked, tracing the art. "It's something that I've been keeping for a century but I think you need it more than me." She looked at him and opened the box. "What is in there is my sister Isabelle Sophia Lightwood's whip, stele, family ring and a bunch of her cherished trinkets. She told me that the person to inherit this, is the person who I think most deserves it most. Isla, I think you are the person that should receive this." Isla looked at him in awe and with tears down her eyes. "I... thank you!" Alec shook his head and kissed her forehead, "no Isla, thank you." And with that he left her alone with his sisters legacy.

  
Alec found Magnus at home and went straight to hugging him. "I love you," he said, kissing the warlocks cheek. "I love you too," Magnus said, snuggle into the taller mans embrace. They laid together quietly, thinking about what just happened and the future of the shadow world, and none of them can predict the outcome.

  
Max was at Madzie's terrace and both were sat down drinking scotch. "Everything is going to change," Max said putting his head down. Madzie agreed silently and went to his brother. "I'm so proud of you my brother, for everything you have accomplished. You are a great man." Max hugged her and sighed, " I just did what I needed to do for our kind, what I did was the right thing."

"Well years ago that wouldn't have even been possible, but you changed that."

Max poured himself and his sister another scotch and they sat in silence just embracing each other in silence.

  
Isla was in her room looking a the little trinkets, she saw the ring and picked it up and looked at the name 'Lovelace-Lightwood' and the carvings were beautiful. She admitted the name was different to most but she knew the stories already. She put the ring on and found it to be the perfect fit. And then she grabbed the stele and saw a note attached to it, it read:

"If this had been given to you, draw this rune on a wall in private"

She looked at the rune and didn't recognise it, but drew it anyway. Then this holographic like imagine of his great grandmother appeared on the screen. It started to talk:

"Hello, if this has been given to you from my brother then you know that you are a great shadowhunter. You come from a family of greatness and this family is something I cherished. In this box you will find my life, my accomplishments and everything of my being. You can take this box with you when you most need it.

"Having this box means that you carry my legacy, you show people exactly how you kick ass and how loyal and grounded you can be, and how honest and hopefully better cook than me is. Please do my legacy greatness and stay true to yourself."

And then the image disappeared. Isla sat still and looked at the box and hugged it. "You have my word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin translates to: close this portal, as Edom will not rule us no more

**Author's Note:**

> That you for reading this chapter, leave a kudos and a comment  
> A/N I am sorry for bringing Mental Illness into this. I know it is a sensitive topic for some.


End file.
